gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
RB-300 Ball
The RB-300 ''Ball' is a mobile pod based weapon system from [[Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha|''Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha]]. ''A forerunner of the space based mobile suit, it would, for a time, serve as the Earth Federation's mainstay mobile weapon in the void. Appearance Essentially Hajime Katoki's versions of the RB-79 ''Ball. Technology & Combat Characteristics Produced around the same time as the ground bound Guntank series, the Ball was meant to provide the same type of fire support for space bound capital ships. Reinforced with heavier armor and mounting a pair of beam cannons and twin vulcans, as well as laden with Apollo Thrusters along its body, the Ball very much fit Earth's initial philosophy of mobile weapons essentially being independently maneuverable weapons platforms. Unlike the Guntank line however, the Ball was not intended to be directly piloted, and so lacked a cockpit. Rather, the Ball was to be remotely controlled from the ship, which in turn made the Ball a forerunner of the Mobile Doll concept as well. Through this, Balls would act in a similar vain to the remote weapon systems utilized by later Psi System equipped mobile suits, essentially acting as free-flying gun pods that could fire their weapons from different vectors of space, all directed from their mothership. That being said, the Ball wasn't without its flaws, such that many saw it as ill-suited for combat on the individual level. It had limited power, relatively thin armor, and was notoriously difficult to maneuver due to it predating the AMBAC system. Alongside the Ball's artificial intelligence, being far less advanced than future Mobile Doll systems, could do little more than move its host Ball from one area of space, fire its weapons, and then move to another area of space to repeat the process, leaving the Ball incapable of maneuvering around return fire. As a result, future mobile suit pilots would jokingly feel appreciation toward the Ball lacking a cockpit, as it would have to been designated as a "Mobile Coffin" as a result. Despite these flaws however, the Ball was an effective weapon for its time, such that it would remain one of Earth's main offensive weapons in space until production of the Guncannon line began. Armaments *'''Beam Cannon :The Ball's primary weapon. Though somewhat less powerful than the guns usually mounted on capital ships, the Ball's singular cannon were actually more powerful than those placed on the Guntank and later Guncannon lines. This is due to the Ball lacking a human pilot, thereby allowing power and space usually reserved for a cockpit and life support systems to be distributed to the cannon. *'Beam Vulcan' :Standard weapons for Federation mobile weapons. Vulcans are miniature rapid-fire beam guns stored on the sides of the Ball's frame. Having the greatest rate of fire of all the Ball's weapons, they are primarily used to ward off advancing enemies, shoot down missiles or hit other fast moving targets. They are also useful as anti-spacecraft and anti-personnel weapons. The vulcans however have a difficult time piercing heavier armor (though they are capable of destroying such targets when fired at close range) and thus are not often used against larger, more heavily armored foes. Still, the vulcans are useful in preserving energy for the Ball's more powerful weapons. History For an unspecified period of time, the Ball would (ironically to most mobile weapons pilots) be the dominant weapon in space, essentially being a forerunner of space-borne mobile suits, as well as mobile dolls and dedicated remote weapons. Such were their effectiveness that the Federation initially developed warships that, not unlike the future ''Lexington''-class fleetcarrier and Antietam-class lightcarrier with mobile suits, whose sole purpose was to carry and direct Balls in combat. However, as the enemies of the Federation began to grow further in number and gain more advanced weaponry, the Ball, alongside the Guntank, soon became inadequate for its combat role. Thus, the Federation came to produce a new mobile suit design that would fill in for both units but with greater efficiency: the Guncannon. And yet, despite it effectively being replaced, the Ball was still produced by the Federation, but now as a support unit for piloted mobile suits.